


And you give me what I need.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: "God. You look so pretty, baby girl.", Mitch murmurs, fingers trailing over the fabric. A soft blush then colors Benny's cheeks, preening under the praise. And that's all he needs to hear.It should scare him, how implicitly he trusts Mitch. But it doesn't. He's bared his soul to him, exposed things to him nobody else knows and yet he's stayed by his side.





	And you give me what I need.

When Benny finally comes out of the bathroom, Mitch can't even form a coherent thought because he's just staring. God, he looks so good. He's glad he convinced him to wear lingerie.

The light pink of the lace compliments his skin perfectly and the panties hug the curve of his ass beautifully. It definitely takes Mitch a few moments to compose himself before walking over to the younger male.

"God. You look so pretty, baby girl.", Mitch murmurs, fingers trailing over the fabric. A soft blush then colors Benny's cheeks, preening under the praise. And that's all he needs to hear. 

It should scare him, how implicitly he trusts Mitch. But it doesn't. He's bared his soul to him, exposed things to him nobody else knows and yet he's stayed by his side.

With Mitch, everything is easy. He just has this ability to know exactly what Andrew needs at a moment's notice. And tonight requires a certain softness, something that Mitch is all too willing to give his boy.

Taking Benny's hand, he leads him over to the bed. "Lay back for me, darlin'. I wanna see you.", he says. Giving him a soft smile, Benny then does as he's told. Sitting next to the younger male, Mitch allows himself to take a moment to appreciate just how good his boy looks.

Reaching out to touch him, he trails his fingers down the lacy camisole that Benny's wearing. "Baby girl...", Mitch breathes out, fingers then sliding down to the panties.

Looking up at Mitch, there's a fondness to Benny's expression that says more than words ever would. Besides, he knows how Andrew feels about him and that's what matters.

Mitch then settles against the headboard and beckons for Benny to come over to him. "How about you come sit between my legs, back to me?" Following his request, he crawls over to Mitch before sitting down.  _Yeah, that's hot._

Reaching down, Mitch slowly slips a hand into the panties before wrapping it around Benny's cock. "God. You're already dripping for me, baby girl.", he murmurs against his ear and starts to stroke him slowly.

A soft whine then escapes Benny's lips as he tries to buck his hips into the touch. A firm grip on his hip puts a stop to that. "Shhh, baby. I got you. I'll get you there, okay?", Mitch tells him.

Benny nods, because yeah he knows. He then sinks back against the solid form of his chest, eyes fluttering closed. "Hey. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours, baby girl.", Mitch prompts him as he leans and nips the younger male's neck.

Groaning softly, he obeys and opens his eyes. "Thank you, baby. That's a good girl.", Mitch tells him and Benny flushes, the praise making him all weak and fluttery inside. A thing that doesn't go unnoticed by the elder male.

"You like that, don't you baby? When I tell you how good you're being.", he says, while still stroking Benny's cock. A soft whimper then escapes his lips as he nods. A twist of Mitch's wrist, along with some firm pressure has him crying out.

"Mitch, please.", Benny moans out, arching up to the touch as he tries to create more friction. Shaking his head, Mitch slaps his thigh gently. "Baby girl, I know you can be good for me. I promise I'll make it worth your while.", he murmurs, accent thickening with arousal swirling in his system.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Mitch coats the fingers of his free hand before urging Benny to get on his hands and knees. He then slips a finger into his hole, causing Benny to groan which immediately gets his attention.

"You okay, baby?", he asks, because even during a scene, Mitch is always checking on his boy. Benny smiles softly and nods, giving him the affirmative to continue. And this why he's willing to do things like this with Mitch, because he never pushes him past his limits and he appreciates that.

Taking a deep breath, Mitch then gets back to the task at hand and starts working his fingers in time with his stroking. "Mitch, please! I need...", Benny cries out, writhing under his touch.  _And God, he's so beautiful when he's begging like this._

Speeding up his hand on the younger male's cock, Mitch then crooks his fingers up as he finds Benny's prostate which causes to curse loudly. "Fuck, Mitch. I'm close. Please...", he moans out, all panting and breathless.

"You've been so good for me, baby. I guess you do deserve a reward, don't you?", he teases, before leaning and nipping at his neck. Benny whines, desperately and nods.

Mitch finally decides to take mercy on him, he was good for him after all. "Come for me, baby girl. I wanna see you.", he urges, grazing his teeth along his neck. And boy, does he ever. A breathless scream escapes Benny's lips as his orgasm hits, coming over Mitch's fingers and the panties.

Getting up from the bed, Mitch grabs a wet rag from the bathroom and makes sure to wipe him down. "You want me to take the panties off, baby?", he asks, not sure if he wants to kind of dissociate himself from the intensity of what just happened. And again, Benny appreciates how Mitch is always looking out for him.

Benny gives him a smile and shakes his head. "No. You can keep 'em on for a bit." And so, Mitch does. Leaning down, he kisses the younger male's head before pulling him close - just letting the bedroom settle into a comfortable silence.


End file.
